Complete
by kawaii-kuroi-neko
Summary: Roxas feels incomplete, even though he has joined with Sora. After journeying alone, he finally confronts Sora, and the discover the truth... there is a missing piece to them. Possible Yaoi and Mature Content in later chapters
1. Unknown

**_Chapter One: Unknown_**

Shadows. Everywhere. No matter which way he looked, that was all he saw. He held out his two Keyblades. Why were they trying to stop them? Trying to stop him? Was it because they didn't want him to be whole again? Roxas looked to the other boy who stood beside him. Sora was most likely thinking the same thing he was. They needed their Unknown. That was the only way to be complete again.

"Roxas!" Sora called out as the Heartless began closing in. Roxas looked at him and nodded his head.

This was it, the beginning battle to become whole… to become complete.

_A few days before…_

Roxas stood on a fallen tropical tree, watching silently as three friends made their way across the moonlit waters back to the main island. He was confused as he watch Sora, laughing happily and joking with his friends. Why was it that he was not complete? Especially after joining with Sora.

It seemed that something was still missing.

So Roxas left Sora, hoping to find answers, maybe even the solution.

But there was no hint of finding anything that could help him. So here he was, watching his counterpart enjoying what all he could. But he knew that Sora wasn't completely happy. He knew that Sora felt as if something was missing as well.

On the boat, Kairi and Riku watched as Sora stared out over the waters, back to the little island.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked, placing her hand gently onto Sora's. Sora jerked in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Sora said, throwing out his big grin. "I'm just thinking, is all."

"Becareful, Kairi, you know what happens when Sora starts to think," Riku said, holding a serious tone. Sora punched him lightly in the arm.

He turned back, catching a glimspe of a blonde haired figure. Sora blinked a few times, but the person was gone.

"Roxas," Sora muttered.

"What?" he heard Kairi ask, but he didn't reply.

That night, Sora leaned out of his window, staring at the little island he enjoyed so much. He didn't understand why he couldn't sleep. Something seemed to be on his mind, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

"It's a burden isn't it?" came a voice from above him. Sora looked up to see Roxas sitting on the roof. He too was looking out to the island.

"What is a burden?" Sora asked, not sure on what he was talking about.

"The incompleteness," Roxas replied. And that was all he said. Sora was still confused but somehow knew what he was talking about.

"Why do I feel this way?" Sora asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know for sure," Roxas sighed, looking down at the brown haired boy.

They sat in silence for a moment. Each listening to the ocean waves and remembering the past.

"Everyone is gone," Roxas said. "I can't find Namine since I left you. Hayner, Pence, and Olette don't remember me, and Axel…."

Sora didn't know what to say. He had been there when Axel had… died. What was it like for Roxas, being alone and with no friends?

"What can we do? We can't very well look for something when we don't know what it is," Sora said.

"I don't know. All I can do is look. You, on the other hand, have connections. You may be able to find out what is wrong with us," Roxas explained, standing up.

'_Roxas'_ came a voice. Roxas looked around, not sure on where it came from. He looked to Sora, who seemed to be looking around as well.

'_Roxas, Sora, it's me, Namine,'_ the voice said. Roxas stood completely still. A faint figure appeared in front of him. It was a bleach-blonde haired girl. She stood, her vivid blue eyes staring at Roxas.

"Namine?!" Roxas's voice was quiet, but full of anxiousness.

'_Roxas, you and Sora are not whole…'_ Namine said, looking at Sora as well as Roxas.

"You aren't either, are you, Namine?" Sora asked. She looked at him, a kind smile on her face. But she did not reply to his question.

'_When a person becomes a Heartless, they split into three different forms…'_

"What?!" Roxas and Sora said together.

'_Heartless, Nobodies, and the Unknowns,'_ Namine said. _'I don't quite understand what the purpose of the Unknowns are, but nonetheless, it is apart of you.'_

"Namine… how do you know so much about this?" Sora asked. The question had been burning in the back of his mind.

'_I did stay with Xemnas for a very long time,'_ she said, smiling happily.

"How do we find our…Unknown?" Roxas inquired.

'_The best I can tell you is that you will feel them. Maybe a sudden strong connection with someone.'_

"I see," Roxas said, contemplating.

'_I hope to see you soon, Roxas,'_ Namine said as she faded away.

"No, wait!" Roxas shouted as he reached out for Namine. But she was gone. Sora watched as Roxas's arm fell to his side in disappointment. He knew that Roxas felt his meeting with Namine was short lived.

"Well then," Roxas said, looking down at Sora. "You had better get some sleep."

Sora looked up at him confused.

"We're going to do some searching tomorrow."


	2. Connection

biChapter Two: Connection/b/i

The early morning sun rays leaked through the window blinds. Sora slowly opened his eyes, the golden rays warm against his skin. He could tell right away that this was going to be a nice day. But something was also different. He sat up and looked at the door.

Roxas was watching him, his cyan eyes seeming to pierce into Sora's own dreams.

"I hope you had a good sleep," Roxas said.

Sora shrugged and rubbed his eyes.

"In any case, hurry up and get ready… we must be leaving soon," Roxas said, leaving the room. He leaned beside the door in the hallway. His thoughts returned to the previous night, when he had talked to Namine.

The image of her appearing in his mind. He wanted to smile but it, but the image only reminded him of the person he couldn't see. And that led him to the thought of what he was missing. He pushed off the wall, and made his way out of the house.

He waited by the water, quietly contemplating to himself. Sora joined him soon, and they both pushed off from land in the small boat. Both boys were quiet, thinking. One thought was one Sora's mind, though.

"Where will we look?" Sora asked. Roxas smiled at him, a smile Sora had rarely seen Roxas give lately.

"I told you, you have connections," Roxas said, brushing his hair back. He could help but grin a bit more as he looked at Sora's confused face. He wrapped his arm around Sora's neck and pulled him into a noogie. "We're going to Disney Castle."

"Oh! Hey, ow! Stop it!" Sora complained, trying to pull out of Roxas' grip. Roxas let him go, still smiling. He felt he had to be happy around Sora. His counterpart was the type who needed happiness around him. So it was only natural that Roxas pretend happiness, just to make Sora happy.

"So, how are we getting there?" Sora asked, fixing his hair into its usual place. Roxas swiped his hand through the air, and a black portal appeared in front of them.

"The Nobody way," he smirked. Sora pulled both oars into the boat, as the entered the portal. Sora felt chilled as he was engulfed in the black matter. But it ended quickly, and Sora opened his eyes to see them fall straight to the ground in the boat. Sora tumbled into a bush as Roxas landed gracefully on the ground.

Roxas turned the boat upright as Sora clawed his way out of the bush. "You could have warned me," the brown-haired boy said, wiping the leaves off of him.

"Sora!" came a quacking voice behind him. Sora barely turned in time to see a white and blue blur tackle him to the ground. Another mass jumped them and a torrent of hugging ensued.

Roxas watched from the side as Sora was reunited with Donald and Goofy. He was glad that Sora still had his friends, but he was also reminded of the friends he had lost.

"We're here to see the King," Roxas said, cutting in quietly. Donald and Goofy looked at him, pleasant smiles still on their faces.

"We know," Goofy said, "the King knew that you were coming."

Roxas was caught by complete surprise. How did the King know?

"Well, this way!" Donald said, leading them through the garden and toward the throne room. Roxas looked to Sora, who had his normal grin on his face. And after seeing that, Roxas couldn't help but smile as well. They really were connected to each other.

The throne room doors opened, and Sora and Roxas made their way toward the King. King Mickey sat in his chair, a warm smile on his face.

"Your Majesty," both Roxas and Sora said, bowing.

"You're here to learn about your Unknown, aren't you?" King Mickey said, hopping down of the throne. Roxas looked at him, anxiousness filling him. "Unfortunately, I do not know much about the Unknowns. Except that they are the final piece to you. Ansem was going to tell me what he had discovered about them, but as you know, I know longer have the opportunity to learn from him."

"Then, we have nothing to go on?" Roxas asked. Sora looked from him, to King Mickey.

"He did tell me this," King Mickey said, walking toward them. "The Unknowns have no recollection of what they are, nor will it be easy to give them that memory back. As you know Roxas, you knew of what you were before you were placed in Twilight Town. As did the other Nobodies. I cannot tell you how to find your Unknown, nor how to combine with them."

Roxas sighed, disappointed that he could not get more information. Sora saw this, feeling the same way.

"I do, however, have someone working on the research of the Unknowns," Mickey said. A door opened to the side and a black haired girl stepped out. She was wearing a light blue, long jacket over her black shorts and shirt. "This is Rinoa. She is a sorceress, and I feel she qualifies best to research the Unknowns. As she discovers new information, I will let you know what it is."

Rinoa smiled at the two boys. Sora blushed a bit, and turned to Roxas. "Well, where to first?"

Roxas shrugged, "It's your turn to pick."

Sora sighed, thinking of where they might go. "How about... Hallow Bastion?" He looked to Roxas, who smiled in agreement.

"Alright, then. Let's go."


End file.
